phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Mary McGuffin
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender |us = |international = October 18, 2009 (UK) |xd = October 31, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "The Bully Code" }} ''Note: This episode premiered in the UK on October 18, 2009. Information is being added from this broadcast and contains spoilers for viewers in the US and other countries.'' is an upcoming episode, scheduled to premiere on October 31, 2009 on Disney XD. No information is currently available for the Disney Channel premiere, which typically occurs after Disney XD. Episode Summary Dad accidentally sells Candace's favorite doll at a yard sale. Dr. Doofenshmirtz happens to be the one who bought it. He gives it to Vanessa, and when it gets sold in an awkward circle, Candace and Vanessa end up fighting over the doll while it lands into a girl's hand and Vanessa ends up storming off with the doll. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb play as detectives with Candace to try and find the doll. Songs Not So Bad A Dad After All Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle(s) Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's house on the hill somewhere! and Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in CSI: Miami style End Credits First and last verse of Not So Bad A Dad After All Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * The episode aired in the UK on the 18th of October at 9:30 a.m.(British Summer time) on DisneyXD Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his Lawn Gnome flashback, and that he purchased his degree. *Lindana's record are seen among the records at the start. In fact, it's the exact same record shown in "Flop Starz". I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is heard during that scene. *Vanessa was expecting a car, just like she asked of Doofenshmirtz during Vanessessary Roughness *Candace says, "I know what you're going to do today," a paraphrase of Phineas's catchphrase. Allusions * During the monage of Charitable Charities interviews, several detective parodies are seen, including Starksky and Hutch, Miami Vice, and CSI: Miami. * CSI: Miami-Phineas did Horaito's Caine's sunglasses gag and the screaming where the boys are traveling on the air-boat is the same as the start of it's theme tune. * The lost doll plot is similar to Family Guy episode 'Road to Rupert', which Dan Povenmire directed. * The title and doll refers to a MacGuffin, a common item in TV shows whose single, sole purpose is to drive the plot of the episode forward, either directly or indirectly. *The Plot is also similar to an episode of the Nickelodeon show Rugrats: All Grown up, in which Angelica loses her Cynthia doll Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Allison Janney as Charlene Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz